Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2013
12:07 o.o 12:16 o.o 12:16 ? 12:16 jesus, i wish i could make another wiki as good as this one XD 12:17 i never told you, but i'm an admin on another one. it's tough. xd 05:17 Hey 05:17 do you think the soundtrack page could use the youtube player template for the songs? If I remember correctly, there was an option for it not to autoplay by default ? 05:35 -_- 05:35 Hey 05:35 xd 05:35 great. the LGBT thread is turning into "let's talk about ship pairings" 05:35 xd 05:35 yeah, because that makes so MUCH sense. 05:36 a real gay couple on the show should NOT be a shipping pairing. 05:36 btw, if a wiki in another language uses photos of THIS wiki, do they need to cite it? 05:36 xd 05:36 utter says it's ok they don't cite as long as they are a sister wiki 05:36 aah ok 05:36 i'm just pissed seeing the LGBT thread's most recent post talking about sleepingwarrior >:( 05:36 (angry) 05:36 so annoying. 05:37 yeah 05:37 Sleeping Warrior is not happening -.- 05:37 and those bullshit reasons, "when phillip was not there..." 05:37 -_- 05:37 so stupid. 05:37 lol 05:37 with that reason you can ship ANYONE... 05:37 you think just because two women travel together they are going to become lesbians ? 05:37 -_- 05:37 while Peter wasn't there, Ruby and Grann 05:37 y fell in love 05:38 it's obvious right? 05:38 because Peter wasn't there? 05:38 xd 05:38 and when neal wasn't there, emma had sex with regina. yeah, real legit. 05:38 and obviously, when Milah wasn't there Rumple and Bae fell in love 05:38 right? 05:38 rofl 05:38 xd 05:38 it's obvious 05:39 I mean, there ALLWAYS is someone that wasn't there 05:39 yep 05:39 it just makes me want to roll my eyes at people who want a shipping pairing to happen 05:39 aw I lost my group PM button xd 05:39 aw 05:39 xd 05:39 why ? 05:39 ( 05:39 :( 05:40 I was cleaning my global.js (asking someone to do it for me) because some stuff didn't work 05:40 xd 05:40 o.o 05:40 and now I have only multikick, clear and AFK 05:40 I mean, I imported some crap wrong 05:40 and masterofcows is ticking me off. he's such a child with his stupid questions. (i sound like a bitch xd ) 05:40 xd 05:40 like how he asked, when the first season three episode promo is going to air? 05:40 xd 05:41 I'm like, how the fuck do you expect they are going to do it ASAP when they are still filming ?? 05:41 how is anyone going to know? 05:41 and then with the soundtrack shit. 05:41 i know xd 05:41 xd 05:41 omg my mouse is not working properly 05:41 -.- 05:41 you submited a question for comic-con ? 05:41 YES XD 05:41 I didn't know what to ask tho 05:41 and I loved Gusey's question 05:42 now I want Jack in the spin-off <3 05:42 me too xd 05:42 i mean, she was in wonderland. she killed the jabberwock 05:42 yup 05:43 didn't you ask anything? 05:43 i can't think of a good question :S 05:43 xd 05:43 ugh that person who asked like 5 questions annoyed me xd 05:44 I mean, we can think of 10000000000 questions, but that's not the point 05:46 why don't you ask some of the questions you never got answers on twitter? 05:46 xd 05:46 what person ? 05:47 oh, that peraon 05:47 *person 05:47 i see it now xd 05:47 i almost didnt notice b/c he put all his five questions in one comment 05:47 xd 05:48 omg I'm going to burn this thig 05:48 thing* 05:48 burn what ? xd 05:48 my mouse 05:48 it's not working 05:48 gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 05:48 :o 05:49 two days ago i broke my keyboard xd 05:49 the number keys weren't working because i spilled coffee on it :( 05:49 but luckily i had another keyboard i could plug in xd 05:49 do you have a back up mouse ? 05:49 i guess not... xd 05:49 brb 05:51 okay, I think it shoudl work better now 05:51 I mean... it's not a mouse 05:51 it's the touch thing in a notebook 05:51 xd your keyboard xd 05:52 what happened is, I click something, then move the cursor and it does as if I didn't stop clicking xd does that make sense? 05:53 for example, I click on this window (the chat) and then I move to the text box to right somethng, but instead of doing that it moves the whole window with the cursos 05:53 cursor* 06:01 brb 2013 07 17